


AvengingRomance! issue #0: Someone's feeling a little Thorki~

by Superhubbverine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Avengers, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenging Romance! involves the lovely characters from the Marvel Avengers Movie series combined together with characters from other Marvel Movies/Comics to make one big ol' slashy/lovey thing of cuteness. It will involved a lot of oneshots of different pairings and some of my favorites as a based-timeline for the fanfiction. It is just gonna be one big ol' pile of randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AvengingRomance! issue #0: Someone's feeling a little Thorki~

**Avenging Romance!** involves the lovely characters from the **Marvel Avengers Movie** series combined together with characters from other **Marvel Movies/Comics** to make one big ol’ slashy/lovey thing of cuteness. It will involved a lot of oneshots of different pairings and some of my favorites as a based-timeline for the fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful Marvel characters that are involved, I only wish to make them be cute with each other and be hilarious. But I do however own their ridiculous adventures.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Avenging Romance!**  
 ** issue #0: Someone’s Feeling a Little Thorki~  
**

 

**\---//IN THIS UNIVERSE, we find that after Loki’s attack on Midgard he was punished with being its Guardian alongside Thor and his team of super-duper pals, much to his discontent. Although, something still seems off. Perhaps, a change of heart? Pfft.\\\\---**  


**Thor:** Brother! It is good to see you! _*embraces Loki in a lovely, yet manly bear-hug*_

 **Loki:** ...Thor, if you do not unhand me this instant I shall be forced to give you what these Midgardians speak of as _“Blue Balls”_. I hear that it is not pleasant. _*his face turns a wee bit blue in annoyance*_

 **Thor:** _*he blinks rather slowly, processing the information before proceeding to drop Loki as quick as he had captured his brother in a hug*_

 **Loki:** _*falls flat on his face only to momentarily save what is left of his pride with a quick stance; brushes so-called “dust” off his figure*_ Thank you.

 **Thor:** _*smiles sheepishly*_ Sorry, brother. It has been a while since our last meeting. I was overwhelmed with joy and L---

 **Loki:** _*horrified look*_ NO! NO! DO NOT DARE TO UTTER THAT LAST HORROR IN MY PRESENCE!

 **Thor:** _*pouts and tries to reach for his brother for another embrace*_ But brother! Since we have now coupled---

 **Loki:** _*flails about, trying to keep Thor from touching him and speaking*_ LA LA LA LA LA! I CANNOT HEAR THEE! _*starts walking away with his hands covering his ears*_

 **Thor:** _*blinks, eyes widening in shock*_ C-cannot hear? Perhaps, he acquired a Midgardian illness upon his arrival? _*his expression becomes one of worry and care*_ Oh brother! You must certainly be ill! Here, for now I shall raise my voice! THIS WAY EVEN THROUGH SICKNESS OUR LOVE SHALL PREVAIL!!! _*follows after his beloved brother; wishing for Loki to be rid of his illness and not suffer greatly*_

 **Loki:** _*proceeding to scream “LA LA LA LA” throughout Thor’s shouting and at any point he mentions a horror to his dear, beloved brother*_

**\---//IN THE BACKGROUND, CHILLING LIKE THE NINJAS THEY BE...Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve and Peter blink slowly; adjusting to the new information acquired by their teammate, Thor and the latest member of the group, Loki. Logan on the other hand is happily content with nonchalantly picking at his teeth with a claw while Wade rolls around on the ground, wishing to be part of this world….if ja catch my drift.\\\\---**

**Peter:** What the actual Flying Fuck just happen? _*points*_

 **Tony:** Woah, language there! For a hipster, you’ve got a filthy mouth. Care for some soap?

 **Peter:** _*glares at Tony, who in turn merely shrugs and looks around thoughtfully*_

 **Tony:** Whatever. ….You know, now that I think about it. I’m not even sure if I wanna know. Shawarma anybody? _*walks off whether or not anyone follows after*_

 **Bruce:** Sound goods. _*shoves hands into trouser pockets and joins his Bro of Mystic Science*_

 **Clint & Natasha:** We’re game~ _*ninjas along like the mofo assassin they be*_

 **Steve:** _*blinks worryingly*_ Should we… Should we see if they’ll be okay? _*turns around and realizes that majority of his team had left without him; he scrunches his eyebrows while truly trying not to pout*_ Hey?!

 **Logan:** C’mon, Stripes. _*wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders, bringing him close*_

 **Steve:** B-but…? _*blushes*_

 **Logan:** _*kisses Cap into a daze before grabbing him by the torso and carrying him over his shoulder*_ No buts! Well… Maybe later.. _*smirks as Cap’s blush deepens*_ For now, we can’t let the pups beat us to Shawarma!

 **Peter:** _*sighs and shakes his head; wondering if he should regret joining the team*_ Whatever. _*takes a step forward only to be tackled by Wade*_ Oof!

 **Wade:** DEADPOOL SMASH. _*grins*_ DEADPOOL MAKETH TEH LOVE WITH TEH SPIDEY. _*wiggles “eyebrows” seductively*_

 **Peter:** God damn it, Wade. _*sighs in defeat*_

**\---//BONUS SCENE\\\\---**

**Loki:** LA LA LA LA LA! I CANNOT HEAR THEE, THOR! _*has been running away from Thor for what seems like hours*  
_  
 **Thor:** LET ME HEAL THEE! _*chases after for the power of love compels him to do so*_ OUR LOVE SHALL CONQUER ALL!

 **Loki:** BE GONE FROM HERE, THOR! I WISH TO SUFFER IN PEACE!

 **Thor:** BUT I HAST MADE THE TARTS OF POP SO YOU MAY NOT SUFFER NO MORE! _*glomps Loki, attempting to wrestle him into submission with one hand and shove PopTarts into Loki’s face*_ THEY HAVE MYSTICAL POWERS THAT ARE PERHAPS EVEN BEYOND YOUR OWN.

 **Loki:** _*flails*_ NO! NO! NO! _*shakes his head and struggles*_ YOU ARE INSANE.

 **Thor:** _*stops suddenly and leans real close*_ That may be...but at least I am insane with love. _*grins stupidly with affection*_

 **Loki:** _*mutters and facepalms*_ By Odin’s sack… _*flusters and sighs in defeat, laying his head back before glaring half-heartedly at Thor*_ I give thee permission to heal me…

 **Thor:** _*beams*_ THANK YOU BROTHER.

 **Loki:** Certainly, if it stops all this mad--- _MMMMPHHRRRAGGHH!_

 **Thor:** _*happily feeds, and by feed I mean shoving food down Loki’s throat*_

**\---//fin.\\\\---**  



End file.
